The Lust Triangle
by N0b0dY
Summary: She lay back watching Harry recover from his guttural, beautiful orgasm. Hers wasn’t near halfway as good as his. She was jealous. Strangely.
1. Part I

**The Bastard**

**By N0b0dY**

**Rated XXX (you know it)**

**Summary:**

Part I

The Bastard.

She hated him with a passion. She loathed him. She was disgusted by his presence. Because he was and always will be one thing to her.

The bastard.

The bastard who bloody ruined her life and fucked it all up so bad, she could hardly stand it anymore. He was responsible for everything. Every single thing. Every single fuck up. Every single screw up.

She supposed the vehemence could go away for a while. But the disbelief? She didn't think so…

Oh Sweet Merlin…she wished she could just forget that she had seen anything at all. Just forget that anything had happened. Yet, she knew she was acutely aware of every glance that flitted across the Great Hall. The hair on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably.

She bristled unhappily. Ron noticed. Lords, one of the most ominous omens. Ron noticing. Ron noticing anything. It meant something strange was afoot. She sighed, pulled her bag up and left the Great Hall.

She couldn't stand looking at Harry anymore.

XXX

She remembered the very first time she saw it.

She remembered it as if it were yesterday…as if it were happening right before her eyes, as if no time had passed at all since she first saw them.

She grimaced.

Every night before she went to bed, she thought of it. Every morning she woke up dreaming about it. Why did she decide to go to the Quidditch changing rooms that day? Why?

Oh, that's right. Because she had wanted to shake Ron off. And the idiot, even though he loved Quidditch, would've avoided it. Even Harry would've Hermione, because you have made it clear you hate Quidditch, she told herself.

But Harry was in the changing rooms

And he was not alone.

And she couldn't take her eyes off the sight of it.

Two of the most alike and yet so unalike boys.

Tussling on the floor.

Wrestling, pushing, hitting as hard as they could.

Bones clashed, fists flew, teeth gnashed, they used everything they could to harm each other. She stood transfixed, watching, unable to move, unable to think, unable to stop staring and unable to breathe. Then finally, the reaction, she least expected, the one that shook her out of her reverie.

Laughter.

She stared as the two boys lay on the floor, by each other too sore to move, beaten, black-eyed, bloody-nosed, probably even broken-boned, just laughed. They lay on the floor and just laughed.

Finally one of them spoke, 'Damn, Potter, you're good.' He murmured still chuckling.

'You're not too bad either,' Harry conceded, grinning.

'Not too bad, eh?' the other one cackled, wincing as he hoisted himself up on his elbow and dragged himself closer to Harry. Hermione stared transfixed at her best friend. He was still smiling and his eyes were closed. His muscles rippled slightly as he took a deep breath and his skin glistened in that oily way that seemed sensual. She shook herself. What was wrong with her?

The other boy had reached Harry. He pulled himself over and swung his legs on either side of Harry, grunting with the effort that it took.

She gasped.

She couldn't help it. The boy was going to punch a grinning Harry square in the face. But what he did next made her gasp again.

He kissed Harry.

It was one of the hottest, most desperate, most turning on, most erotic kiss she had seen. Two bruised, beaten up, beautiful boys. Lips touching, she almost felt the sliding as the soft skins touched. Tongues hot, aggressive, wrestling, moving, fighting for dominance for control, for power. Mouths open, hungry, receiving, giving, touching. Sweet Merlin. Sweet Merlin.

She stared hungrily, ashamed to find that her mouth was hanging unattractively open. Her fingers were pressed together, between her thighs that she had pressed close. Her fingers were shaking, itching almost. She could feel it. The desire to feel, the hunger so deep within her, it even shocked her slightly.

The boys broke apart gasping for air. The other boy didn't seem to have the energy to move even. He just prized his lips off of Harry's and lay slumped over him. Harry for his part, had his arms circled around the boy. She watched as they panted as one being. Whole, complete, joined, touching together.

Then the boy spoke.

'I tasted your blood, Potter.' He murmured, his voice muffled in Harry's neck.

'I know. I was bleeding.' Harry replied.

Hermione stiffened at his next words.

'I think your cum tastes better.' The boy said and she heard a lusty undertone.

Harry laughed. It was an awful, grating, raw, carnal laugh. This wasn't the Harry she knew laughing. This was some other Harry. It sounded the same. But it was still different. Then he spoke.

'If you like it so much you can have some.' He said.

And have he did.

They were practically naked anyway, so there were no clothes to strip. Hermione watched fingers thrust into her mouth to keep herself from making anymore noise. The boy slowly, lazily reached downwards, first letting his fingers wrap around Harry's already stiff, thickening shaft.

She bit back yet another gasp. Her best friend was hiding that under his pants? It was more than a little disturbing to say the least. And then, she was distracted by a deep, guttural moan that had escaped Harry's lips. His fingers bloody, raw and swollen were clutching the broken skin on the other boy's shoulders. He was clenching and unclenching his fingers almost spasmodically. He was flinching, his hips bucking head thrown back as his hair pasted on his sweaty forehead.

His purple-headed cock was beginning to weep under the other boy's determined ministrations. His tongue swept up and down, swirling across the tip, tracing patterns along its length. His mouth would close over it, sliding smoothly over the length, up and down and over and around.

His fingers had found the twin sacks between Harry's legs, fondling them almost playfully, gently.

Hermione watched and watched and watched. She had to stifle a whimper at every one of Harry's groans. She had to hold back a gasp at the beauty of the art before her. Naked bodies, beautiful, sweating, dirty, bloody on the muddy, grimy, sticky changing room floor. It was timeless. It was priceless. It was art.

And then Harry climaxed, back arching almost clean off the floor, he practically sat bolt upright. He came into the other boy's mouth. Hermione bit back a moan that almost crossed her lips. She swallowed worriedly.

Oh Gods.

To her utter shock, she found herself coming as well.

She looked down shamefacedly to find her fingers sticky, covered in her juices. She lay back watching Harry recover from his guttural, beautiful orgasm. Hers wasn't near halfway as good as his. She was jealous. Strangely.

Oh well, she supposed slipping one of her sticky juice-covered fingers into her mouth and then blushed. This was so unlike her.

Since that day, there was no going back.

She came everyday.

She watched everyday.

XXX

Until she was caught.

And she was caught today.

She remembered what it felt like to sit and watch Harry everyday. In those changing rooms and out here in front of everyone else. With Ron. She always had to hold herself back from saying anything if those two scuffled. Ron and Harry that is. She saw them wrestling the other day and wondered for a moment if Harry felt that way about Ron. After they fought, they fell about laughing, pretty much the same way.

But they hadn't hurt each other. No skin was broken, no blood was drawn. it was just a good natured fight between two boys; two best friends. As opposed to the passionate tangle of limbs between two lovers.

Oh, she got so confused.

She practically got wet every time she saw those two in the same room.

Did no one else feel the sexual tension in the air?

The stolen glances of lust mistaken for glances of spite.

The shoves as they passed each other not out of contempt, but desire to just feel each other, touch each other as they passed.

And then today…

She had been so careless. So stupid.

And it was him, that bastard, who had caught her.

She had taken her usual place behind a certain row of lockers and between two that offered her the best view possible (while still remaining hidden).

Oh Merlin, today's had been especially hot.

But they both left a little quickly. Harry was saying something about how he thought she was getting suspicious. He had no idea! Well, off-late she hadn't been able to take his eyes off him. He had a nice body…and he had quite nice eyes, quite nice, full lips, and quite a beautiful, mind-blowing dick.

Then she'd shake herself.

He's your best friend for God's sake!

And he also fucked pretty well.

Stop it!

She'd stare at her plate red-faced.

Anyway, so she let her legs unfold, since she heard them leave. For the first time, she sighed, she could recoup in peace.

And that was when everything went wrong.

'Granger!' he said almost gleefully.

She sat up so quickly that she bumped her head on the lockers beside her.

'What?' Harry said. Dear God, hadn't Harry gone? He said he was going. Why hadn't the idiot gone then? Ohgodohgodohogod…

'Potter would you come look at this.' The boy said gleefully, 'It's your _best friend_,' and for the first time she heard a note of disgust in his voice, 'And I wonder how long she's been here. How much she's seen, heard-'

'-Shut it,' Harry stopped him with gritted teeth. He had now reached where Hermione was sitting on the floor. He looked down at her, 'This is not what it seems like, Hermione. I-' he hesitated, 'Nothing happened.'

She nodded. Happy to receive any excuse. She knew the truth, maybe that's why she didn't want it.

'Sure,' the other boy sneered in contempt, 'You apathetic Gryffindors. Why can't you just tell the truth, Potter? Is it so despicable? You didn't seem to think so a few minutes ago-'

'-Please.' Harry said jerkily, 'Just-keep-out-of-this.'

'Why should I?' he said now sounding angry, 'It is my business as much as it is yours. I am involved whether you like it or not.'

Hermione stared.

'Say something, Hermione,' Harry pleaded. 'Say something. You-'

He broke off when he heard her gasp and also because the other boy had just sunk his teeth into Harry's neck.

Before Harry could retort angrily or tell him off or Hermione could say anything, he spoke, 'Just as I suspected. Granger already knows, Potter.' He let out a laugh, 'In fact, she likes it. And if I'm not wrong this isn't the first time she's seen us.'

Hermione turned red.

Harry stared.

'Oh, you pathetic twits.' The other boy groaned, 'I can't take it anymore!' he said in mock pain. 'How can you be so stupid?'

'I think I should leave.' Hermione mumbled picking herself up swiftly and trying to leave.

'Not so quick, mudblood,' he said grabbing her hand, unfortunately the one still wet, covered in her cum. She blushed and flinched when he let out a low whistle and then a cackle, 'What have we here?'

He thrust her hand towards Harry, 'See Potter, your princess is not so pristine, after all. And I said it earlier, one talk with her and she might just agree to be yours. But you,' he sighed heavily in mockery, 'are chivalrous and stupid to a fault. Well, now you know.'

Harry didn't say anything.

And Hermione blushed further at the revelation.

'Ah, the drama!' the other boy smirked, 'Anyway, Granger, I cannot have you talking about this to anyone. Not even Potter. What goes on in here does not have any relation to the outside world. Potter understands that, and you will do well to. Trust me.' His voice was sinisterly dark. He was truly scared about this getting out.

Hermione wrenched her hand free from his grasp.

'I'm leaving,' she said huffily, unsure of what to say really.

He didn't stop her.

But as she reached the door, he was there…

He had snuck up from behind her.

'What do you want?' she asked angrily, not looking at him. Harry was behind her at an utter loss. He didn't know what to say or do. It was all too confusing. He was still mulling over the fact that Hermione _knew. _And Hermione _liked it. _

'Granger, and you are supposed to be the smartest student.' He remarked dryly. 'Did you not hear me? I don't want you to go blab-'

'-Yes I bloody well heard you!' she shouted, 'Okay? I heard you the first time. I am not going to talk. You think I want to talk about this? Harry's my best friend and I-'

'-Can't stand that he's getting laid everyday and you're not.'

'That is not true!' she said shrilly.

'Easy, Granger, my eardrums.' The other boy said massaging his ears.

'Enough,' It was Harry who spoke. 'We need to talk, Hermione.' He then shifted his gaze to the other boy, 'You've done enough. I told you then; my friends were not something I was going to risk. Once they got involved, I would choose them over you, if need be. I said it almost a year ago. And it still stands true.'

The boy's pale face twisted in disgust and anger.

'Fine.' He muttered. 'Just so you know, Granger, you're a fuck up.'

'Hey-!' Harry started.

'What?' the boy's eyes narrowed, he looked defeated, 'There's nothing to lose now, Potter. If I insult her, you're going to fight me?' he sneered.

Harry looked torn. Fighting him seemed the right thing to do in the eventuality that he insulted Hermione, but he enjoyed a good, hard fight. He enjoyed it, loved it, and lusted for it. Those fights were the very fulcrum of this relationship. They started it. Would they ironically end it too?

'Hermione.' He took a deep breath and turned to her, 'We need to talk.'

'Yes, we do, Harry.' She said, 'We both,' she struggled for a second. Out with it, Hermione, she scolded herself, 'need to discuss and admit a few things.'

'Aha!' the other boy said triumphantly. 'Potter, she likes it. Get that into your thick skull.'

'Leave it.' Harry said rubbing his eyes, 'Just leave it.'

The other boy ignored him and crossed the distance between them. 'Granger, I dare you to hate this.' And then right there in front of her, they kissed. Harry struggled for a moment. And the boy pressed himself more forcefully against him.

Hermione fought a whimper.

It was beautiful. She felt herself grow warm and wet despite herself.

Finally Harry fought him off, 'Damn it! What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

The other boy eyes glazed, ignored him and looked at Hermione. 'Stick your hand between her legs. If it isn't an inferno dripping with her cum, I'll change my name, Potter.'

'Shut up.' Harry said faintly. He was watching Hermione, who had stepped closer. Her eyes were glazed too. Was that lust? Did she want them?

They were so alike. They were so unalike. Hermione couldn't think.

That kiss had thrown her off.

Blond hair, rivaling Harry's black. Pale skin against Harry's tan. Grey stormy eyes against Harry's lush green. Different.

Lean and wiry. Beautiful. Lovers. Alike.

She wanted.

Oh, she wanted.

She pushed herself against the other boy, 'So I am wet. I am hot and wet. I want the both of you inside. I dream every night of the two of you with me. Inside me, around me. Yes, I want it. I want the two of you. Not one, both.' She took a deep leveling breath to ignore both the boy's shocked expressions. They hadn't expected a confession. A revelation. An admission.

'Yes, I want to fuck both of you, Malfoy.'

She didn't just say that. Oh god.

It was all his fault.

The Bastard.


	2. Part II

Part II

She stuck to Ron.

Literally stuck to him.

She skirted around Harry, avoided his gaze, ignored Malfoy and stuck like crazy glue to Ron.

Because she knew, Harry wouldn't dare say anything in front of Ron. He would be silent, quiet. And she wouldn't have to talk about anything with him. But she hadn't anticipated the lengths he would go to, to speak to her.

'Hermione…'

She spun around violently pulling her skirt down. Gasping, as she saw who it was, she turned away. No way. He couldn't- no, wouldn't- follow her to the girl's bathroom to talk to her. He just wouldn't. It had to be that bastard who dragged him here. He was here somewhere. He had to be.

And he was.

He was in front of her now.

Harry behind her and him in front of her. She turned away yet again. Rather Harry than him. She was so angry her fingers were shaking. Or that's what she told herself. I am angry, pissed off beyond doubt and reason with both of them. Yes, Harry too. I am not scared. I am angry.

'We need to talk.' Harry said quietly.

'No.' her voice quivered dangerously. Shaking with anger, she reminded herself. 'You need to leave. This is a girl's bathroom and both of you are-'

'-boys?' How dare that bastard mock her? Just fuck all, really! How dare he? 'Come on, Granger,' he said patronizingly, 'We knew that before we got in here and it didn't stop us. You think you're saying it makes the fact that we're boys news to us?'

She chose to ignore it. 'Harry?' she protested and it came out sounding more childish and whiny than she expected. She flushed immediately.

'Hermione, you wouldn't talk otherwise. You were always around Ron and we all know that he…' Harry hesitated. He felt guilty. Of course he felt fucking guilty. That Ron knew fuck all about this beautiful little affair that was blossoming behind his back. He felt terrible.

'…Can't know.' Malfoy said firmly. He, however, felt absolutely no guilt in admitting that this was hidden from Ron. Like he gave a fuck. As far as he was concerned as long as Harry was staying, it was okay. Everything seemed fine. Whom he was lying to and what he said meant absolutely nothing to Malfoy.

But it obviously wasn't. Fine. It wasn't fine at all. It couldn't be. Golden Boy Potter and Slime Prince Malfoy? The universe had somehow gotten fucked up.

Hermione's eyes darted towards the door. 'We don't need to talk. There's nothing to talk about.'

'Au Contraire- there is, sweetheart.' Malfoy smirked.

'There isn't.' she protested earnestly, taking two steps towards the door, 'And don't call me sweetheart.' She added furiously.

'Then what do I call you, love?' he was still smirking.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' she snarled, her eyes flashing. Her cheeks were flaming and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. He was riling her up, pissing her off and he knew it. And he liked it. Because he couldn't tick her off so often. She almost never reacted to his taunts and jibes, because they meant nothing to her. Even "mudblood" had grown old now.

This, however, was a refreshing change. He was going to get to fuck with her mind, now that Harry was involved. And after yesterday's revelation, er…confession(?)…well, she had a pretty good idea of what was coming her way.

'Or what?' he was still smirking smugly. Oh how she wanted to slap him. 'Or what, Granger?'

She turned to Harry, who couldn't seem to be able to stop watching her. She flushed a darker red. And her heart was beating a little faster. 'Hermione…'

'…Harry, this has got to stop.' She strode confidently towards the door. 'I can't believe you went through with this. And now I have to leave.' Harry didn't move and this frightened her slightly. Would he block her and stop her from leaving? She turned her back on him as she reached him and looked at Malfoy.

She was startled to find him right behind her. He was towering over her and the proximity…oh Gods, she was getting all tingly. She had to physically restrain herself from moaning as she felt his breath against her skin; he was so close. She swallowed loudly to hide a hitching breath.

'I can tell people. About you, I mean,' she said struggling to keep her voice even. 'Ab-About th-the t-two of-f y-you, I m-mean.' she stuttered abysmally. That was because Harry had closed in behind her. He was standing right behind her. His chest rising and falling, his heart racing too. He was afraid too. Their friendship sustained him. He didn't want to fuck that up. He needed her and she understood that. She needed him too. In more ways than one. But that was not going to happen.

Too many consequences. Ron. And Ginny. The Weasleys. And fuck, all of Hogwarts would talk. The Golden Trio was no more. And what else? Their "chosen one" was a homo. A fucking homosexual! And who was his lover? The prized son of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters- Malfoy. Oh, this was fucking fabulous.

'You mean, bi,' Malfoy said suddenly.

'What?' she hadn't said all that aloud, had she?

'He's bisexual. He likes girls too. That is, if you consider yourself one. Don't worry, the Wonder Boy hasn't rotted to the core.' She had. Said it aloud.

Harry hadn't said a thing yet. He just stood behind her, silent and unmoving. He was pondering something. She could see his face in the bathroom mirror. He was looking at the top of her head, frowning. His hair was messy as ever and their inky blackness was hypnotizing.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she demanded, confused suddenly. Or so she told herself.

'Granger, seeing you mad, turns me on,' he smirked, 'Seeing you play dumb doesn't. If we,' here he gestured to Harry and himself, 'wanted bimbos, you think we forgot Parkinson?'

'Shut up,' she tried to seethe. She turned him on. She turned him on! It was the one thing that registered in her mind. Her lips even moved to say that she wanted to jump his bones at the thought of him. But she stopped herself.

'Harry here,' he reached over to tousle his hair, brushing her shoulder and making her shudder in the process, 'is hopelessly in love with you-'

'-Shut up.' this time it was Harry. It was a quiet, you've-said-enough shut up. It was a shut up that screamed, 'He just told you the truth, Hermione!' 'Hermione,' he started, paused and struggled. He paused, 'We need to talk.'

'Oh fuck it, really!' Mafloy burst out. Harry glared at him. 'Words are not going to work, Potter. So deal with it or,' here he paused again, glanced at Hermione and then Harry, a steely glint. Now she got scared. She recognized that look. She'd seen it so many times. In that changing room? Yeah…there. This was lust.

'Or,' he licked his lips and she stared, hypnotized. 'We could go through with my…ah…idea.' She didn't like the way he said idea. She didn't like it at all. She suddenly felt she knew what was happening. Or going to happen.

'I think…Malfoy- I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to risk it…' Harry was hesitating. What was this "idea"? Hermione needed to know. She bit her tongue and swallowed her question.

'…It's a risk you have to take. Otherwise you'll never know, Harry.' It was the first time Malfoy had used Harry's given first name. Apart from when he cried it as he came. It was his trump card. The trick up Malfoy's slimy sleeve. Though she (now) knew he was anything but slimy. 'And,' he added almost as an afterthought, 'you think too much.'

And with that, he moved forward and plunged his hands into Harry's hair and pulled his head forward. And kissed him on the lips. And he had mashed Hermione between them, giving her a perfect view of their lips. Their mouths. Their tongues.

Touching, licking, nibbling, little moans of "Potter" and "Draco". Sliding, slipping against each other's velvet softness. She stared. Sweet Merlin. They were so beautiful together. She felt the tingling in the pit of her stomach. She felt the telltale sinking and the weakness in her knees. And then it came.

The first, fresh spurt of wetness.

She blushed, ashamed. She pressed her thighs together and she felt the wetness- warm. Her lungs were on fire as she struggled to breathe. She needed…wanted…oh Gods. She didn't hear the mumbled exchange between the two kissing boys. She didn't see Harry turn to her as he pulled his now, swollen, red full lips of Malfoy's.

And he kissed her.

She moaned. She couldn't help it. She felt Malfoy's erection pressing into her back, and Harry's into her front. Harry's mouth was on hers deliciously hot and soft. His tongue was magic. Malfoy pressed closer behind her, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear and then his teeth lightly grazing her lobe.

She leaned back into Malfoy's hard, muscled chest as she broke apart from Harry, gasping for breath, knees weak…wanting more. Malfoy circled his arms around her waist, seemingly holding her up against him. Harry's hands were in her hair and she relished in the hot, soothing feeling of his fingers against her scalp.

'You like that, don't you, Granger?' Malfoy whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. She flinched slightly and stared straight ahead. 'Come on, Granger,' he cajoled, his voice a low growl, 'Don't be so frigid,' he smirked.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

He had no idea how wet she was at that very instant.

She stared Harry in the eye. She was just about to ask him something when Draco's fingers brushed her skin. He pulled her hair back, exposing the curve of her neck. She waited in anticipation. He let his breath hit her skin first.

She hesitated.

And he pounced. His teeth sank into her skin. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, invariably giving him more access to her skin. Harry inched forward. She let a small moan escape her lips as his- he rocked against her slightly. She could feel him, hard and aroused. Waiting…

Draco bit into her a little harder and she gasped. It hurt, it was painful, but there was pleasure too. She could feel how much they both wanted her. She could feel the urgency in the way his teeth nipped her skin. She could feel his desire in the way his mouth hungrily devoured her. She could feel that this was more than lust- he didn't want to hurt her. He soothed the burning of his bites with his tongue.

He moved out from behind her and pressed her back into the cold wall.

Her back arched at the loss of warmth and the shock of the cold. She was panting slightly and her back was straight, her fingers trying to grasp this wall. She shook her head. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

'You haven't spent long thinking up excuses, Granger.' Malfoy smirked.

'Its right, Hermione,' Harry said quietly, 'There was so much at stake when it was me and Malfoy. If it was lust…' he shook his head, 'You know I wouldn't. It's not just lust. It's…' he struggled a little, '…more. it's more.' he affirmed.

Damn her for voicing her thoughts. Since when had she begun to do that anyway?

'Since yesterday, I think.' Malfoy grinned. It was wolfish and wild and made her heart race. He hadn't ever grinned at her like that. Harry was on the receiving end of all those things.

She'd spoken. Again. she had better shut up.

'Yes, you had better.' He was still grinning and looked like he was fighting back a laugh. 'I prefer them quiet. Except when you come. Then I'd like you to scream my name. ' he hastily corrected himself, 'mine and his.' He nodded at Harry.

She blushed, mortified. Not going to think anymore, she intoned to herself, I'm not thinking. If I don't think then there's nothing to say.

'True,' Malfoy seemed to think about it, 'But like I said before, if we wanted a bimbo we would've taken Parkinson.'

'Draco, stop it.' Harry grinned finally. 'Hermione, he's an accomplished Legilimens. You're not saying anything out loud. You're thinking it and he's messing with you. And he shares the thoughts he hears with me.'

'I'm not messing with her,' he said to his nails as he inspected them, sounding offended.

'Oh whatever. You're fucking with her.' Harry laughed.

'Haven't begun yet, but yeah, that's what's on my mind,' he said grinning at her again.

'You both are crazy,' she said finally. It was the first time she had spoken. 'To think this is anything. This is nothing. If you need a wank- go to a shower for Merlin's sake!' she was panicking. Two boys. Both so beautiful what if they didn't- what if she wasn't good enough? She didn't think herself inferior, she knew she was a little attractive, un conventionally. But for the two of them?

'Hermione,' Harry sounded slightly stunned, 'What's wrong with you-?'

'-With me?' she tried to not let her voice shake, 'Wrong with me? Take a long, hard look in the mirror, Harry, maybe you'll realize that what's wrong is not with me- its with you. There is so much at stake here! Our friendship, our-'

'-Oh shut the fuck up, already, Granger. You're a filthy whore for this, ' ('Draco.' Harry had warned), 'and you know it. How many days have you come to the changing room and watched us and touched yourself?'

He pressed closer and she cowered against the wall. 'How many times have you wished one of us had touched you? How many times, Granger? And don't fucking lie to us. Because you'll be lying to yourself.'

'Harry,' Hermione whimpered weakly. His proximity was too much. He was much too close to her. He was such a bastard. Now just reach between my legs, she thought, and…

Suddenly he wasn't close to her anymore.

He wasn't there.

She suddenly realized that her eyes were screwed shut. She opened them and found the bathroom door swinging silently shut. She leaned against the wall and sighed. It was a dream.

Wasn't it?

A/N: Title changed to The Lust Triangle. R&R folks before you run to the bathroom to touch yourselves, evn though this wasn't all that smutty.


	3. Part III

Part III

The bastard.

She was actually getting fond of him.

She shook her head, averting her eyes and trying not to look at him.

He kept glancing over at her and she knew he was just trying to throw her off guard, disturb her and catch her blushing. She exhaled heavily, shook herself slightly, sat up straighter and put her quill to the parchment determined to take notes.

It was a few minutes before Hermione looked up again, unable to control the urge to glance at him again. He caught her eye and grinned wolfishly across the room. Then unmistakably, he ran his tongue over his lower lip and then over his upper lip in a perfect circle.

Oh, he was just baiting her. She looked away, blushing furiously. Oh, it was so wrong and it felt so right, so good. She needed that. That freedom, that abandon, where it felt like the earth had split open, the sky was falling, the waves were crashing, the sun had burst. Oh, sweet Lord, he had given her salvation, deliverance. It was beautiful he was merciful.

She closed her eyes and swore under her breath trying to wish all those thoughts away and trying to pretend that she didn't like the things he told her and the things he did to her and how he made her feel. She doodled with her quill a little bit, not really thinking. She saw that she had drawn what looked like a pair of lips. She was a horrible artist.

Oh well, she supposed, cupping her cheek in one hand and laying her quill down. It was History of Magic and she could catch up with this class later in one quick reading. She shoved her parchment under Ron's elbow as he snored gently. She could pretend it had been his turn. He wouldn't remember anyway.

Besides, things like that didn't happen too often with her. Nothing wrong in milking it for what it was worth and reliving it one last time, at least. In all honesty, they had never happened to her before.

XXX

'Where do you think you're going?' he drawled, smirking as he leaned against a pillar. She ignored him and walked on but he caught on with her in a moment. She was starting to burn up. She couldn't do the fast walking thing for long. She really ought to have exercised a bit more, she thought to herself.

'None of your business.' She huffed a moment later, unable to keep her breath even. She stopped suddenly and he nearly banged into her. He laughed.

'Granger,' he tutted, 'You really ought to exercise more. At least so you don't sound like a railway engine within two minutes of walking. But don't lose the curves. I kind of like a little flesh on my girl's bones.' She didn't even rise at the "my girl" comment. She just wanted to be left alone. She'd had a long, difficult day, avoiding Harry and him and getting caught with prefect and Head Girl duties. She just wanted a hot bubble bath in the prefects' bathroom. Was that too much to ask for?

'What do you want, Malfoy?' she asked tiredly, her shoulders slumping. The universal body language for surrender. He frowned.

'What's the matter with you?' he asked her. And to her surprise, he actually placed his palm on her forehead. She snorted derisively and shook her head, shaking his hand off. She liked that he cared. Even though it was rather silly. And that was how she found herself telling him. Hell, there was a lot he had already seen of her.

'I see.' He said thoughtfully when she had finished, 'I have just the remedy for you. You're just going to have to trust me.'

'As if that's something possible.' She snorted derisively, inelegantly.

'That's exactly the kind of spirit we could do without, Granger,' he wagged a finger at her. She stared at him bemused before he suddenly bent down and caught her under her knees and behind her back.

'Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! Put me down!' she cried in surprise.

'Oh you really don't want me to do that, Granger.' He laughed.

'I'm serious, Malfoy. Let go of me or I'll-'

'-Yell and scream. Please. Save me the drama.' He said sarcastically, walking towards the door she had been headed to. She was nervous suddenly. Why was he taking her to the bathroom?

'No…' she said cautiously, 'It was more along the lines of "hex you".'

'You don't have the guts.' He taunted her. '_Pine fresh._' He said and the door slid open.

'What are you doing?' she asked him nervously, now not even bothering to get offended by his direct insult or masking her concern.

'Something you're going to enjoy and thank me for.' He smiled mischievously. Her heart sank. When he smiled like that, it only meant one thing. That whatever he had in store for her, she wasn't going to be able to say no to it.

'Malfoy, I don't like the direction-'

'-Oh no, no. I don't expect you to like this!' he looked positively horrified. She was truly worried now. She couldn't tell if he was joking or he was really insane. 'You're going to love this direction. You're going to crave it, want it, need it…' his words died into feverish mutterings.

He set her down on the sink counter-top. He put his hands on her shoulders. Then he closed his eyes before he spoke to her.

'I want you to relax.' He said gently. She nearly snorted again, but thought better of it. 'Come on,' he cajoled, without opening his eyes, 'Close your eyes. I'm not that bad. Trust me.' Surprisingly she found herself doing what he told her to do.

A moment later she found his lips on hers. She nearly opened her eyes, startled. Even as she stiffened in surprise he was chiding her, speaking against her lips, 'Shh…Granger…don't fight it.' She didn't know why she was obeying him but she obliged and kissed him back.

He slipped his tongue out, parting her lips with it, massaging them gently, before entering her mouth. From there on it was pure, unbridled passion. She remembered not being able to catch her breath. When she looked back on that evening, she knew that moment had been the point of no return.

She hadn't even felt his hands at her buttons, undoing them. What she felt was his hands brushing her breasts and ghosting over her nipples. She tore her lips from his with a harsh gasp. He was breathing raggedly too. And though his eyes were glazed there was a devious smile on his lips.

His eyes still holding hers, he slid her uniform shirt down her hitched shoulders, letting it pool behind her. He ran his fingers along the straps of her bra and she shivered in response.

'White.' He murmured, 'How chaste.'

She blushed. She felt the sudden urge to cover herself, knowing that her breasts were exposed, not literally, but this was the most of her anyone had ever seen. She reached back for her shirt, uncomfortably aware of her heaving breaths and how her chest rose and fell in rhythm. He stopped her.

'No, Granger. You're beautiful.' He murmured. She sat stunned for a moment. He had actually complimented her. He smiled briefly at her, the look of utter awe and adoration replacing it immediately.

He spread her legs wider, moving into the space before she could shut them again.

'Malfoy I don't think-' she started.

'I think you shouldn't think.' He said matter-of-factly. Then without warning, his hands were crawling across her back and he had unclasped her bra. She felt the immediate release of tension and stiffened. Oh no, she froze. She couldn't think anymore.

His hands were at her shoulder, fingers hooking under her straps, ever so gently sliding them down. She shut her eyes, anticipating the moment a great ball of nervousness and anxiety in her stomach. And her bra was off. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

'No…' she heard him whisper, 'Sweet Merlin…You're…bloody…perfect.' He said in a hushed voice, 'He was right…fuck…Granger…you're amazing.' She didn't look up. Her face was burning with humiliation even though her heart was skipping beats with every word he said.

She didn't move or speak until she felt a zing of pleasure ripple through her. She let out a startled cry. He had taken her right nipple into his mouth and was flicking its hardening peak with increasing intensity. His other hand was rolling her other hardening nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His teeth grazed her nipple once, she thrust her chest forward, shamelessly wrapping her arms around his head holding him closer.

'Oh no…' he pulled his mouth away, teasing both her nipples with his delightful fingers, plucking at them in an obscenely good way. She had thrown her head back, her eyes closed, her lips murmuring nonsensical things.

She didn't even notice how wet she was. She could've filled a tub. And then suddenly his fingers stopped. She nearly wailed at the loss of his touch. She collapsed backwards against the mirror, her hair fanning out behind her, her chest rising and falling, flushed. Her eyes were still closed when she felt two hands on her thighs pushing her skirt up.

'No…' her eyes flew open, 'No…not…ready…' she panted, still unable to formulate functional sentences.

'I know.' He murmured, a dark hunger in his eyes, 'I know, Granger. I won't take you. Your virginity, golden and sweet is Potter's to claim. You don't know how much I hate that bastard because of it.'

'Then what…_ooohhhhh!_' she moaned leaning backwards, invariably spreading her legs yearning his touch. He had touched her through her panties, rubbing slow, sensuous circles. He hooked his fingers through her panties, sliding them clean off her legs, baring her body. Cold air rushed in meeting the heat that was hers. Her scent was heady and thick, wafting over and washing over him and her. He lifted his hands cupping her face in them.

'Granger, I want you to see this.' He ordered in a very low growl. 'You need to see this. Open your eyes. Enjoy this.' She whimpered slightly opening her eyes and obeying his command. They were dark and greedy with need to his surprise. He dropped his head ignoring her protests.

'Oh sweet-mother-of-all-that's-holy!' she gasped, arching as his lips touched her in the most intimate places of her body. His hands parted her folds, slick with her juices as his tongue slipped out tasting her, hot and sweet against her burning, aching needing flesh. She watched her eyes widening in slight shame and wonder as his head buried between her thighs struck a rhythm opening her body to him.

His hair brushed against her tickling her and the sensation couldn't be sweeter. She watched, her cheeks flaming as she met every movement of his with a forward thrust of her hips, knowing she was powerless, good lord, she needed more. she needed him inside her.

'Draco!' she cried out load moaning as he touched her core, working her clit with the pad of his thumb. 'Don't stop, oh for the love of…sweet God, Don't Stop!' she nearly yelled, 'I think I'm gonna…' she panted. And he moved his head from between her legs. She nearly sobbed, begging him to continue.

Then instead of continuing, he lifted her into his arms and carried her off to the tub. He tugged her skirt off, throwing her shed clothing on the bathroom floor.

As he slid her into the water, she stared up at him, her senses clouded, the heat of the water ensnaring her mind and stifling her thoughts. Undressing quickly he slid in after her, smoothly moving in behind her. He rested her petite frame against his chest, cradling her body against him.

From behind her, he slid his hands over her body, roaming around, watching as she reacted to his ministrations. He reached forward, nuzzling her neck as his fingers nimbly rotating her nipples, watching as she cried in abandon. He watched as she turned to look at him, brown eyes swimming in lust.

Then he kissed her again, sucking on her tongue, gasping lightly as she bit back with almost an uncontainable desire. She moved away a moment later leaving him breathless and a lot more turned on.

'Damn, Granger,' he murmured, 'Never knew you could be so…' he brought a finger between her still wet pussy, '…wild.' He grinned wolfishly as she gasped. She relaxed slightly, a small smile playing about her face.

'That…that was me I just tasted on your lips?' She asked shyly. He nodded, smiling mischievously. 'It tastes good. I want to…taste it. Again.' she said and he raised an eyebrow, bringing one cum soaked finger to her lips. She practically devoured it, his finger and all. He hissed behind her as the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his…him.

'Granger…' he grunted, knowing she could feel him against her back. He slipped his finger out, 'I…can't…hold back.' He said his voice unintentionally husky. She drew in a shaky breath as he plunged his fingers between her legs again.

'No…' she whispered flush against him, '…it's not enough…' he frowned. 'More…' she whispered harshly, '…I want you inside me, Draco…please God…don't say no…' she pleaded reaching back with her hands and gripping almost painfully at his hair. He had never wanted to more than he did now. He wanted to pound into her until she saw stars. But he knew she was just speaking caught in the heat of the moment. Strangely, the knowledge made him sad.

He kissed her tenderly, not slowing his tempo of ministrations as his fingers slid in to her tight, wet pussy. He felt the walls of her insides flutter against him as she reached the brink. She was panting hard against him moaning wanton nonsense …sentences that didn't even make sense as she begged him to take her there…

He watched as she came exploding in a beautiful haze. The look on her face was priceless. He watched as she drifted to consciousness, slowly, recovering from the delirium. He moved his lips against her skin, humming tunelessly, watching as she pulled his arms about her and placing her arms above his.

'Don't let me go…' she said softly, her eyes closing as her breathing returned to normal. He kissed her shoulder.

'I won't. I promise.' He whispered against her skin, knowing she heard him. 'Granger…' he said a quiet desperation in his voice, 'I want you so much.' Her eyes opened all traces of drowsiness gone.

'I do too…' she sighed.

'No.' he shook his head, 'Not for sex. Not just sex.' She actually twisted to look him in the eye.

'I know.' She said her nose touching his, 'Me neither. Though I want that too. But not just that.' She added hurriedly a beat later, making him smile.

'Really?'

'Yes. Really.' She grinned pressing her lips to his. He reciprocated and they stayed that way a few more minutes.

'Always knew you couldn't resist me, Granger.' He murmured against her lips smiling gently. She laughed slightly, pulling away.

'Don't push it, Malfoy.' She laughed.

'Oh well.' He pretended to sigh heavily. 'Now if you don't mind I have to go wank, thinking of you of course going down on me.' She laughed but he shook his head, 'No really. You think you're the only one with too much on your mind?'

'Okay…' she said slowly smiling, 'Well, if you want to…I could…' she trailed off almost hopefully.

'You could?' he prompted, very interested.

'Well, I could…you know.' She shrugged.

'No, I don't know.' He said impatiently, 'You could what?'

'Do for you what you did for me.' She said finally, biting her lip uncertainly. He smiled again, at last.

'Oh no, Granger. This time only, this was a one way transaction, if you catch my drift,' he said. She did. 'Maybe some other time. You have to remember your relatively complete…ah…innocence. We have one Mr. Potter in this twisted triangle.' He sounded a little bitter.

'Oh.' She looked remorseful a little. 'Of course.' All the post-coital euphoria was gone. She stood up and climbed out of the bath not smiling even as he let out a low whistle. She wrapped a towel around her and turned to him.

'I just want you to know that I don't regret this. Thank you.' She said softly. She felt like crying. The real world was pressing in. What had she done? She had agreed, no matter what she might have said before, this one hour of accepting his touch and loving it had finally shown her the consequences. She felt terrible not because she enjoyed it, but because she felt that it was a small price to pay, to hide from everyone else, if she could touch him and Harry again. If she could have them touch her.

'You're welcome.' He said shortly. She paused for a moment and then knelt down at the edge of the tub near him. She wound the towel tighter around herself and then spoke, barely able to believe she was saying it and barely saying it above a whisper.

'Can…can I at least watch you?'

XXX

That triumphant grin he wore now, he was wearing it then. She could still hear him laugh in the corridors, it sounded nothing like it did in the heated bathroom. He was deliciously good, she decided. And she knew it wasn't going to happen again. It was embarrassing really.

She had slipped her hands inside her robes, like she often did when she was cold. But this time it was to imitate his movements as she relived the previous night. She tried that soft glide thing he did across her breasts and the gentle, yet careless flicking of her nipples. She couldn't do it. She just succeeded in arousing herself, creaming her panties in the middle of History of Magic class, no less.

She rubbed her slick thighs together, trying to relieve some of the tension and the needy ache of her body. There was nothing for it, she thought helplessly a few minutes later as she jolted out of her daydream when the bell rang. She was going to have to go to the bathroom. She had an appointment with her fingers and if it wasn't enough, with the faucet too…and if all else failed, even her wand, she thought mortified.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

The bastard.

The incredibly good bastard.

She didn't hate him so much anymore. Actually that wasn't true. She still hated him, in a love-hate way. But the hate was for different reasons. It was for making her want him so much. It was for making her think of him when she was masturbating.

It was for her shock at how disturbingly beautiful she found his erect penis. It was for making her wonder how it would feel, thrusting in and out of her as her fingers worked to bring her to an orgasm. As opposed to hating him because he was simply a bastard.

She came finally, quietly, panting slightly. It was a weak, stupid orgasm. It was the tiniest orgasm in the world, she thought shamefully, stripping completely and lying under the faucet, a thin finger of water hitting her clit, making her gasp.

It wasn't good enough. Finally, embarrassed beyond belief, she slid her wand, blunt-side up inside her. Ten minutes later, she still wasn't sated. She was going to die. How had she become so addicted? She remembered all those Quidditch locker room orgasms. All small, insignificant in comparison with last night. What was the difference? Fingers were all the same, she thought, touching herself unconsciously again.

As she walked out, irritable and dissatisfied twenty minutes later, she ran into Harry. She tried not to think of how good he had looked and how he would agree to take her immediately. She was horny and was thinking irrationally, she tried to pacify herself. Harry wouldn't…take advantage of her.

'We need to talk.' He said quietly. That was the last thing she wanted to do. The very last.

'Okay.' She murmured. He looked at her surprised. She usually didn't agree to this. She just ignored him when he said this. Or ran away with Ron. He pulled her into a broom cupboard, locking and silencing it. She chided herself for growing excited as he directed her against the wall.

'Hermione,' he said bearing down before her, his green eyes, dark and sparkly in the gloom of the poor light their wands cast in the dark broom cupboard. He had effectively trapped her between him and the wall. She nearly spread her legs for him.

'This is what you do to me…' he said his voice lowering continuously to a husky growl. '…every time.' He was taking her hand in his, leading it to…she bit back a surprised gasp.

'Its more than that. Its not just shagging you…wanting to…' he was struggling to formulate sentences as his voice continued in that primal, animal growl that made her hair stand, and even, she supposed her nipples stand.

'I need you. You're like the air I breathe. You know…' he paused, trying to focus his eyes, 'oh…god,' he grunted trying to shift as her hand still rested on his very obviously erect shaft. 'We can never go back to what we were…' he paused, squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself, looking like he was gathering the last vestiges of self-control, 'I-need-you-to-stop-touching-me…ah…_I'lllosecontrol_!' he gasped, his voice getting lower.

She barely swallowed her grin in time when his head snapped up and he searched her eyes. She felt him tense completely for a heartbeat and his entire body just relaxed. He exhaled in a rush, his breath hitting her cheek, warm and inviting. She let her fingers roam slightly above to his waistband, undoing his zipper.

'You really think you want…to…?' he panted, his eyes glazed a dazed expression on his face. She didn't respond but the manner in which she tugged his pants down was a very clear indication of what she wanted to do. It slid to his knees, lying pooled about there. His cock twitched in the confines of his boxer shorts.

She slid them off too and they rested over his pants, discarded. He took in a deep, shuddery breath as the cold air stung every nerve ending on his rather receptive anatomy. She slipped her thumbs into her mouth, licking them wet. She tried to hide a smile as she watched his eyes widen. Then ever so carefully she brought it down brushing the length of his cock with her glistening digits.

He threw a hand out against the wall behind her, leaning forward, a low growl erupting at the base of his throat. She leaned forward into him, working her fingers up to his tip, letting her thumb run over it, squeezing him gently.

'I know…' she whispered into his ear before letting her tongue out and biting down on his earlobe not too gently. She heard a sharp intake of breath as Harry dropped his head further into the crook of her neck, leaning completely on her, giving himself up to her.

His cock was harder than ever and he was begging for release, muttering into her neck, pleading, groaning as she worked him into a rhythm. She formed a tight circle with her thumb and forefinger at his tip and another at his base, moving them up and down in a steady beat, meeting at the centre and slipping to the edges.

'Sweet Merlin…' Harry swore, breathing very hard indeed. It wasn't long before her hands were also moving elsewhere, cupping him, squeezing the twin sacks that were his balls, enjoying every moan of pleasure that she elicited form him. For a moment, she felt out of place, playing the role of the temptress. He was her best friend. How could she do this to her best friend? She found no answer. Then, she settled into it, enjoying watching him beg to come.

She dragged him to the brink forcefully and stopped just short of release, leaving him practically crying for mercy. His face was a flushed, sweaty picture of lust and need. Three times and it was just too much to take. The tension had built up inside him, his muscles were sore and aching, his cock, throbbing, thrumming with desire, the need to be buried in her, surrounded by her heat.

'Take me…' he begged, 'take me…with you…sweet…hot….cunt around me…surround me…squeezing….heat…oh god…Herm- _ahhhh!_.' He groaned as her fingers set him on fire, pulsing, every nerve ending standing, utterly receptive, utterly powerless

Her fingers, slim, cool and soothing against his hot, red and painfully erect shaft, covered in pre-cum, slippery…it felt good. He felt relieved. He barely had the containment to speak coherently.

'Hermione…sweet…beautiful, merciful queen…' he begged murmuring into her neck, his sweat dripping onto her skin, mingled with tears, though he wouldn't admit it. '…come…let me…come…' he pleaded, his lips moving almost soundlessly against her. His right hand was fisted against the wall, tense waiting. His left was bundled in her robes, clinging to her for dear life.

And so she did just that. She let him come.

'Oh gods, Hermione!' he nearly yelled coming finally, thick hot cum spilling spurt after spurt between her fingers and onto both of their robes. He was breathing in deeply, nose still buried in her neck, eyes still squeezed shut as he tried to recover. His shaft was softening rapidly, cum hanging in an annoying string from it, dripping on the floor between them, soiling every piece of clothing in the vicinity.

He hissed as her fingers touched his sensitive skin, still flush as his thighs and legs thrummed in pleasure in the after-math of the orgasm. When he looked up, the cum dangled from her fingers, in long thin rope. He watched slightly embarrassed as she looked at it with a curious expression on her face.

He almost came again as she lifted her fingers, opened her mouth and devoured the fluids, sucking her fingers clean. He stared at her in absolute shock.

'Not bad…' she shrugged.

'Hermione…when…?' he uttered in shock, not able to get over the fact that this was, in fact, Hermione. She shot him a condescending look.

'Of course, I know how to do this. I'm a girl. Not a rock. And as hard as it is to believe, we have raging hormones too. We think about sex too, sometimes. Maybe this is a new side of me.' She shrugged, not really having an explanation for the way she was behaving, 'Maybe this is who I really am under the books and layers and…' she trailed off uncertainly, her cheeks burning as embarrassment flooded her. How was he going to accept this? What had she been thinking?

'Hermione…' he said grasping her shoulders, his voice now back to normal pitch, 'Whichever one it is…I love it. I love this Hermione.' He stated gesturing to her, 'And I love the Hermione who did this to me too…' he gestured to his cock, which lay limp and soft. It seemingly twitched, or maybe it was just a trick of the light. 'You'd sooner ask me to stop breathing, because I can't stop loving you.' He said softly.

She smiled, her embarrassment fading, letting him kiss her on the lips. He pushed closer, his naked lower body pressing harder into her, his cock half-up, half-interested. He opened her mouth with his tongue, nibbling on her lower lip, massaging her tongue with his and sucking the breath from her.

'Damn, I taste good on you.' He murmured against her lips, making her smile some more.

'Cocky bastard.' She grinned slapping him on the arm playfully.

'In more ways than one.' He joked. 'But enough begging for today. I think I'll leave with a little dignity.' He grinned and she smiled faintly, helping him tuck himself back into his boxers, pull up his pants and clean up the mess they had made.

'I'll see you after Muggle Studies at lunch.' She left.

XXX

'Potter, your fly's open.' Malfoy sniggered obscenely. But Harry saw the pure venom in his eyes. He had walked out of the broom cupboard in front of Malfoy. There was no excuse, not even the forgetting-to-zip-up-in-the-bathroom-on-my-way-out-one. He paled slightly trying to think up an excuse. Laughter erupted around the corridor and flushing almost purple, Harry zipped up and sped off in the opposite direction.

In front of a nearby classroom Hermione watched in despair as Harry walked off, Malfoy carelessly sloping away in the other direction. She knew he was going after Harry. She was right. But there wasn't much she could do.

'Who were you seeing, Potter?' Malfoy asked dangerously, locking the bathroom door and silencing the room. 'I know it wasn't a girl. You don't do that. Don't tell me Weasley is fucking gay too.'

'Draco…' Harry spoke quietly unable to keep the grin from his face. Cut him some slack, he thought, he had just received a spectacular hand-job from a girl he thought didn't even love him. 'It wasn't a guy. And it definitely wasn't Ron. You know he's with Lavendar.'

'I know fuck all about Weasley. As far as I'm concerned his private life with respect to you matters. Nothing else. You, on the other hand, I have a right to enquire about my boyfriend's fucking sex life, don't I? Especially when he goes off for romps in the middle of the day!' Draco spat angrily. There was a small silence before Draco broke it.

'So, who was it, anyway? Don't I deserve to know who won you over from me?' he asked in a decisively bitter tone. Harry nearly choked on his tongue. Draco never admitted to wanting or needing more than sex from him. Even though he may have felt for Harry, he never showed him.

'It was Hermione.' Harry said quietly knowing he could answer all those arguments as soon as he silenced Malfoy. And those three words sure as hell silenced him. He searched Harry's eyes, looking to see if he was in fact, telling the truth. He realized it was the truth.

'Wha-?' his jaw literally dropped. 'You fucked…Granger?' he asked faintly, looking astounded. Malfoy knew it was never going to be him, but he expected Harry to do the deed when the three of them were together…like in a threesome. At least he could watch.

'No.' Harry snorted derisively. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

'Then what-?' he asked incapable of asking him in full sentences.

'She…uh…well, she gave me a hand-job.' Harry shrugged nonchalantly, tracing a circle on the floor with his foot. Draco smirked. It figured, didn't it? Typical Granger, she had practiced on him the day before.

'Really? And it was…?' he didn't know why he needed to know.

'Good.' Harry shrugged.

'That's it?' Draco's shoulders sagged. She hadn't performed well at all then. 'Just good?'

'No!' Harry cried, laughing slightly. 'It was spectacular. It was like when you do it…almost even better.' He added hesitantly, 'You of course, fuck me the best you know…'

'It's alright, Potter.' Draco chuckled, 'I don't see Granger as competition. If she's better, well, good then. You two are more like a couple that stands a chance, as opposed to you and me. It was nice being fuck buddies.' He said wryly.

'Hey…' Harry's voice had softened. He sounded like he often did, the morning after. Soothing and comforting. He sounded like he did after a fight. 'What are you talking about? Two minutes ago I was your boyfriend.' His voice took on a teasing lilt, 'Boyfriend, huh Malfoy?'

'Well,' Draco flushed embarrassed. He had hoped Harry would forget the stuff he had said in that outburst. It had been an emotional moment, it wouldn't happen again. 'You're not a girl, so you have to be…'

'Cut it out, Draco.' Harry moved closer to him, 'You can be physically intimate with me. Have been for over two months now and yet you can't trust me to understand what you feel? That's not fair.'

'Look.' Draco said tersely, getting uncomfortable. He didn't like the way things were going. 'Its how I am, okay? I can't be tailor-made to suit your needs. I'm not perfect.'

'And yet you are.' Harry was right in front of him now. His nose was touching Draco's. Draco inched backwards to the wall, avoiding eye contact. 'No matter,' Harry shrugged, still advancing on Draco, who arched as his back connected with the cold bathroom wall. 'I know what you feel. You don't have to say anything. Just my name, when you come.' And just like that he dropped to his knees before Malfoy.

'Potter…don't.' Malfoy's voice had raised three octaves. His arousal was evident. Harry bushed his fingers against it, working his fingers against Draco's penis still sheathed in clothes. Draco moaned, his eyes closing as his hands clutched and grasped convulsively at the wall tiles for support.

'Like that, don't you?' Harry said in a voice so malicious, Draco barely recognized it. He undid Draco's pants letting them fall to his ankles. His cock stood unclothed by undergarments, slippery and wet.

'And one more thing. No one could ever win me from you. I'm yours to keep.' Harry said slowly before taking Malfoy's throbbing member in his hands. He spread his knees, one against each of Draco's feet to keep them from closing. He opened his mouth again, to take Draco's hard, waiting cock into him.

Above him, Malfoy let out a hiss of pleasure. His hands clenched, knuckles turning white as he controlled himself, trying not to buck into Harry's mouth. He felt Harry's tongue swirling about his tip, taking every drop of pre-cum out of him, slathering him in spittle. He looked down, enjoying the sight of Harry taking all of him –which was quite a lot- into his mouth.

He let out a groan as Harry's teeth grazed his sensitive cock. His tongue swirled about it immediately, soothing him. Harry's hands had reached under him, cupping his balls, fondling them, squeezing them ever so gently. He felt the rim closing in, he was going to explode. Harry sensing this, pulled out, his mouth slipping over Draco's cock. His fingers simultaneously squeezing his base, stalling him.

'Noo….' Draco wailed, his hips bucking violently forward, wanting Harry to take him in his mouth again. 'Come back here, Harry…' he cried, his head thwacking against the wall as he begged, 'Come here and suck my cock till I cum into your stupid little mouth.' He said raggedly, panting heavily.

'Patience, love.' Harry said gently chuckling. He pulled out his wand muttering something and twin red caps appeared on his index and middle finger. 'I like your enthusiasm, though.' He quipped wittily or so he thought. He readjusted his position slightly, giving him better access.

'Shut up…oh Sweet Merlin!' Draco cried, eyes flying open in alarm as a lubricated finger slipped into his hole. Then another. Harry stretched and crossed his fingers within Draco's hot, tight insides, enjoying the feeling, wondering and remembering how it felt around his dick. He gave a half-smile glancing down between his own legs, knowing he was stirring too.

'Fuck, Potter…don't take that out…don't you dare.' And with a sound like a plug being pulled from a drain Harry's fingers were out. 'Fuck you Potter…you fucking tease…you're going to hell for this…' he swore breathing heavily, his hips jerking forward, wanting more.

'Naughty boy, Draco.' Harry teased, sounding like he was reprimanding a small boy, 'Don't count your snitches,' and he inserted his wand blunt-side up into Draco's prepared hole expertly, 'before you catch them-'

'-Harry you dirty little…ohhhh Merlin!' he gasped as Harry's wand vibrated on its own, plunging in and out of him, with amazing force, lubricating itself.

'Sweet trick, don't you think?' Harry taunted him.

'Suck my cock, you bitch.' Draco gasped harshly. Harry grinned, how selective and creative. But he decided to keep his words to himself, knowing Draco would probably grab his head and pound into him if he spoke.

'Your wish is my command, sweetheart,' Harry sang, knowing that the endearment vexed Draco no end. He opened his mouth taking Draco's cock in one go. He bit back tears as he gagged slightly. He licked and laved at the stiff, hot shaft in his mouth and fondled Draco's balls, cupping and squeezing them.

Above him Draco was breathing nonsensical things, gripping the wall tiles so hard, they nearly came off in his hands. He bucked slightly as Harry took him out of his mouth. He slid his mouth over it again, and pulled out in fluid movements setting a rhythm. Draco ground forward, hips thrusting into him, bucking as he settled in the rhythm too, wanting more. Harry pressed his lips close around Draco's cock as he pulled out, creating a delightful pressure.

'Oh you dirty bastard, Potter!' he moaned, pleasing Harry no end.

Suddenly it was over. Draco was calling Harry's name as he came, spilling straight into Harry's mouth. He shuddered the entire length of his body before Harry slipped his slowly softening penis from his mouth. Draco, exhausted and sated, sank to his knees, resting against Harry, his knees over Harry's. Harry embraced him, enjoying the way Draco melted into him.

He went rigid again, 'Oh gods…fuck Potter…get your wand out of my arse.' He said between gritted teeth, his voice muffled by Harry's shirt. Harry grinned obliging. He muttered a spell and the wand stopped its ministrations falling out. Draco relaxed again, burying his face further into Harry's chest. Draco bit down slightly into Harry's chest through his shirt. This was good. Then the bathroom door swung open.

Disclaimer: I own only the smut and the dirty things the characters do. The characters belong to Jo Rowling.

A/N: Review!


End file.
